With the recent rise in the number of instances of colon cancer, there has also been an increase in the total number of people undergoing colostomies. A colostomy is a surgical procedure by which a new opening, or stoma, is provided in the front of the abdomen to allow the discharge of feces from the body. In order to collect this waste material, a bag or pouch is continuously worn by the colostomy patient. Once these bags fill up, it is necessary to empty them and, if reusable, wash them out. This task has not been performed quickly and efficiently with a minimum of pain or inconvenience for the colostomy patient.
Previous methods used to clean out ostomy bags have not allowed quick, efficient, or thorough flushing of waste material. One such attempt is described in Voorhies U.S. Pat. No. 4,194,506. The Voorhies apparatus includes a water flushing appliance and a tube which directs water into the colostomy bag in order to flush it out. This kit operates while the bag is still attached to the patient, making it difficult for one to position himself directly over the commode for flushing. Further, cleaning of the bag while attached to the patient can be both uncomfortable and painful, as there is great pressure applied to the sensitive opening in the body of the patient. Ideally, it is desirable to have a system by which a ostomy bag can be cleaned safely, efficiently, and without undue harm or discomfort to the colostomy patient.